CMV: Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: * Chip: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. * Gadget Hackwrench: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers. * Baloo: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Molly Cunningham: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches. * Magica De Spell: 2 busted brothers. * Ash Ketchum: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Dale: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. * Misty: A sashful of patches. * Rebecca Cunningham: 2 busted brothers. * Theodore Seville: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Prince John: On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area. * Monterey Jack: A silver guitar * Tammy: A sashful of patches. * Jasmine: 2 busted brothers. * Basil: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Aladdin: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. * Ratigan: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. * Brock: A silver guitar. * Ducky: A sashful of patches. * Jeanette Miller: 2 busted brothers. * Homer Simpson: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Flintheart Glomgold: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. * Lucky: A kiss from a girl. * Megavolt: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? * Gyro Gearloose: A silver guitar. * Buttercup: A sashful of patches. * Sawyer: 2 busted brothers. * Scooby Doo: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Mr. Ratburn: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel. * Nelson: More nerds to bully. * Bart Simpson: A kiss from a girl. * Fat Cat: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. * Littlefoot: A silver guitar. * Brittany Miller: A sashful of patches. * Daphne Blake: 2 busted brothers. * Zak: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * ???: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * (Zipper Growls) * Dr. Dawson: Promotion to colonel. * Kaa: More nerds to bully. * Max (Pokemon): A kiss from a girl. * Jafar: Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm traditional. * Scrooge McDuck: A silver guitar. * Cassie: A sashful of patches. * Maid Marian: 2 busted brothers. * Fievel Mousekewitz: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Jake (The Rescuers Down Under): On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * King Louie: A job that pays me money. * (Stitch Growls) * Sultan: Promotion to colonel. * Kovu: More nerds to bully. * Arthur Read: A kiss from a girl. * Don Karnage: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? * Ron Stoppable: A silver guitar. * D.W.: A sashful of patches. * Nani: 2 busted brothers. * Kit Cloudkicker: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Wheezie: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. * Flynn Rider: A job that pays me money. * (Pikachu Growls) * Quetzal: Promotion to colonel. * Froglip: More nerds to bully. * Huey: A kiss from a girl. * Cat R. Waul: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! * Alvin Seville: A silver guitar. * Olivia Flaversham: A sashful of patches. * Emmy: 2 busted brothers. * Darkwing Duck: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * ???: On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Curdie: One line of dialogue. * Foxglove: My own set of wheels. * Shaggy Rogers: A job that pays me money. * (Mort Growls) * Professor Oak: Promotion to colonel. * Binky Barnes: More nerds to bully. * Launchpad McQuack: A kiss from a girl. * Shere Khan: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? * Simon Seville: A silver guitar. * Rapunzel: A sashful of patches. * May: Ah, forget it! * ???: And a jet-powered rocket... * ???: ...ski. * Rat Capone: ...inator! Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof